Waktu & Tempat
by Calico Neko
Summary: Dan kisah mereka terjadi pada setting waktu dan tempat yang sama. Warning: berindikasi membuat bingung


**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Waktu & Tempat **© **Calico Neko**

**A very short one shot of Akashi and Kuroko**

* * *

Sepi.

Kumuh.

Berdebu.

Rongsokan.

Mengerikan.

Mencekam.

Itulah yang Akashi Seijuurou, seorang terberani lihat dan rasakan di sekelilingnya.

Tidak pernah dia rasakan kesendirian yang seperti ini.

Biasanya (dan seharusnya) dia akan selalu dikelilingi hal-hal yang tidak dia sukai, namun dia cintai.

Suara decitan sepatu Daiki ketika bermain basket.

Suara tawa dan jerit Ryouta yang berkumandang setiap kali dia berekspresi.

Suara remahan cemilan yang jatuh setiap kali Atsushi membuka bungkus cemilannya.

Suara Shintarou yang terkadang menegur sikap antik Akashi.

Suara Tetsuya yang kadang muncul bak bisikan setan.

Dan tentunya suara Satsuki yang selalu siap sedia menawarinya handuk dan minum.

Namun kali ini...

Hanya keheningan.

Akashi mulai berjalan, amat perlahan, sambil tak lupa memutar kepala dan memalingkan matanya ke segala arah.

Tidak ada satupun tempat yang terlewat dari mata beriris dwi warnanya.

Semua sudut sepi, kumuh, berdebu, penuh rongsokan, semua tersapu oleh pandangan tajam miliknya.

Entah sudah berapa jauh dia berjalan.

Seakan telah beratus-ratus meter.

Mungkinkan dia tersesat?

Hingga akhirnya remaja bersurai merah ini menemukan sebuah rumah.

Atau lebih tepatnya gubuk.

Reyot.

Cat yang seharusnya putih telah berganti warna menjadi coklat.

Genting-gentingnya ompong di sana-sini.

Perlahan, juga didasari akan keingintahuan atas keadaannya, dibukanya pintu berkusen hitam tersebut.

Berat.

Mungkin perlu diminyaki.

Melihat isi di dalamya, Akashi tercengang.

Dimana seharusnya sebuah rumah berisikan perabotan seperti meja, kursi, dan sebagainya, yang dia temukan justru adalah...

Cermin.

Bukan, melainkan cermin-cermin.

Begitu banyak.

Dan semuanya tidak dipasang menggantung di dinding seperti cermin hias.

Cermin-cermin tersebut seakan adalah tembok dari rumah tersebut.

Ini adalah rumah cermin.

Setelah yang dia lihat sebelumya hanyalah sepi, kumuh, berdebu, dan rongsokan, yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah...

Pantulan.

Bukan refleksi tubuh Akashi yang bertinggi 173 cm dan berambut merah.

Melainkan, seorang remaja laki-laki bertinggi 168 cm dan berambut biru muda.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Berdiri mematung dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Seakan sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Akashi bergerak menuju cermin tinggi di hadapannya.

Jari lentiknya menyentuh cermin, tepat dimana pipi Kuroko berada.

Si surai biru muda yang berada di balik cermin mengangkat kepalanya.

"..."

Jantung Akashi berdetak kencang.

Dia berusaha memanggil nama Kuroko, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Mulutnya yang terbuka hanya mengeluarkan karbondioksida.

Berbeda dengan Kuroko.

Yang tersenyum pada Akashi dan berucap...

"..."

Akashi membalas senyum tersebut.

Senyum terlembut yang pernah dia berikan pada orang lain.

Walau suara Kuroko tidak terdengar, namun Akashi mampu membaca gerak bibirnya.

Perlahan, Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada cermin.

Dibaliknya, Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama.

Walau terhalang lapisan pemantul tersebut, akhirnya mereka kembali bersisian.

Mereka tidak sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

"Hah!"

Akashi yang dikagetkan bunyi alarmnya terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Nafasnya menderu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di wajahnya dan membasahi piyamanya.

Yang tadi itu tidak dapat dikatakan mimpi buruk, namun cukup untuk membuatnya takut dan sedih di saat bersamaan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi merasa tolol. Dia benar-benar _clueless _terhadap mimpi tadi. Tidak terbersit sama sekali maksud dari mimpi tersebut.

Di tengah degupan jantungnya yang berlari, Akashi mencari ponselnya dan menekan nomor seseorang yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala.

Nomor Kuroko Tetsuya.

Telepon pun diangkat dan suara Kuroko menyahutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-_kun_. Tumben meneleponku sepagi ini."

Entah untuk alasan apa Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya. Perasaannya sangat lega begitu mendengar suara Kuroko.

"Maaf Tetsuya. Aku... bermimpi agak tidak menyenangkan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Hening selama beberapa detik, hingga Kuroko membalasnya dengan, "Aku juga terbangun karena memimpikan hal yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Boleh aku tahu kau memimpikan apa?"

"Mimpiku aneh. Aku agak bingung mengatakannya, tapi aku seperti berada di sebuah rumah cermin, tepatnya aku berada di dalam cermin tersebut. Aku memukul-mukul cermin tersebut, berharap pecah dan aku bisa keluar dari sana, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku takut sekali. Lalu aku melihat pintu rumah terbuka dan aku merasakan seseorang membelai pipiku. Begitu aku lihat, ternyata yang datang adalah Akashi-_kun_."

Sampai di sini Akashi mulai merasakan keganjilan. Kuroko pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Akashi-_kun_ seperti hendak memanggil namaku, tapi aku tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau kau menyebut namaku. 'Tetsuya', katamu. Entah kenapa aku merasa tenang saat itu. Yang aku ingat selanjutnya hanya aku yang tersenyum sambil berkata, 'Akhirnya kau datang, Akashi-_kun_'. Lalu kita saling bersandar, dihalangi cermin. Setelah itu, aku terbangun."

Selesai dengan ceritanya, jantung si surai merah kembali berpacu.

_Tidak mungkin_, pikirnya. _Tidak mungkin mimpi kami terhubung. Kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa kami memimpikan hal yang sama?_

Di seberang sana, Akashi hanya mampu berkomentar, "Tetsuya, aku meneleponmu karena ingin menceritakan mimpi yang sama persis seperti ceritamu barusan."

Ya, mimpi yang sama, terjadi pada _setting_ waktu dan tempat yang sama.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

* * *

**A/N**: Apakah membingungkan? Ini terinspirasi dari end-card yg gambarnya Akashi & Kuroko. Entah mata aku yang makin minus ato apa, tapi aku ngeliatnya kayak mereka senderan di kaca/cermin gt. Juga terinspirasi dari kisah temen yg mengalami hal kayak di atas, memimpikan hal yang sama di saat yang sama. Cerita mereka mungkin akan aku publish di 'mission (almost) accomplished'. Mimpi jenis ini ada istilahnya, cuma aku lupa. Mungkin ada yang tahu atau pernah mengalami?

Oh ya, ini ketikan SKSJ, alias 'sistem ketik setengah jam' dan lsng publish. Maaf kalau banyak salah2. Sebetulnya bisa publish di 'nichijou', tp males edit2nya, hehe.

Makasih untuk yang sudah membaca ^^


End file.
